


Deal (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Deal [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Magnus gets his magic back, Trips to Edom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Lucifer es el verdadero padre de Alec, Maryse nunca creyó que el hombre que conoció en una misión para Valentine en Los Ángeles fuera realmente el diablo, solo pensaba que era un Mundano delirante. Al menos hasta la primera vez que Robert pensó en disciplinar a Alec con su cinturón y el Diablo apareció y se puso entre el joven y su esposo.A partir de ese momento, Alec pasó sus veranos en el Instituto de Los Ángeles, los veranos pasaron principalmente en compañía de su padre y los recuerdos de Robert fueron borrados y alterados, con Maryse obligada a no hablar en voz alta de la paternidad de Alec, ni siquiera sugerirlo.En su mayoría, Alec nunca mencionó su propia paternidad. Se había ganado el odio de su madre por ser el primer hijo de un loco mundano y luego el del diablo. Se dio cuenta de que lo odiaba más por su padre que por el hombre que había elegido amar.En todos sus años, nunca había tenido la tentación de hacer un trato con su padre, nunca pensó que algo valdría la pena, ni siquiera la vida de Jace o Izzy, pero al ver a Magnus moverse de un lugar a otro con nerviosismo, se dio cuenta de que Magnus lo valía todo, incluso un trato con el Diablo.





	Deal (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458943) by [AngelynMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon). 



Alec había esperado que Magnus se calmara después de unas pocas semanas, pero el tiempo no había hecho nada para calmarle. En todo caso, parecía ponerlo más volátil, más inquieto y al principio no sabía cómo ayudar, no sabía qué hacer, ¿qué podía hacer realmente?

Y luego recibió una llamada.

Su padre y Alec se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había encontrado con el hombre que sabía que era su padre. El hombre no era realmente muy bueno para la paternidad, pero entre él y su guardaespaldas habían logrado ser más padres para él que su madre y su marido.

Lo había divertido cuando su padre había decidido pasar de ser el dueño de un club a ayudante de detective, siguiendo a una joven que lo hacía vulnerable, lo hacía mortal, un milagro. Que ese milagro tenga una hija, una hija propia que parecía adorar a su padre, hizo que Alec se riera cada vez que Maze le enviaba un vídeo de las reacciones de Lucifer.

Entonces, había hecho planes y por todo lo que odiaba dejar a Magnus en este momento, esto era algo que era mejor hacerlo en persona y lo sabía.

"¿Magnus?" Alec llamó mientras entraba a la cocina.

"¿Sí, Alexander?" Magnus forzó una sonrisa para Alec.

"Tengo que ir a Los Ángeles por unos días". Le informó "Necesito ver a mi padre".

No era una mentira, tenía los mismos problemas con las mentiras que Lucifer, realmente las odiaba y se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con su sangre.

El lenguaje corporal de Magnus se desinfló, se volvió pequeño y si se atrevía a decirlo incluso lo llamaría asustado.

"¿Debo preparar una maleta?" Preguntó Magnus, curioso, casi esperanzado.

Alec negó con la cabeza. "No, creo que deberías quedarte aquí, Madzie te extraña y estarás más seguro aquí".

"Alexander ..." comenzó Magnus, otra discusión sobre cómo ya no estaba a salvo en ningún lugar, no con Rey yendo a por él y sin su magia. Estaba en su punto más débil, más vulnerable.

"¿Confías en mí, Magnus?" Preguntó mientras tomaba la cara de Magnus en sus manos.

"Por supuesto que sí." Dijo.

"Entonces confía en que volveré, confía en que ..." se detuvo antes de terminar la frase con "arreglare esto".

"Bien." Suspiró "Me quedaré aquí con Catarina, Madzie y tus pequeñas niñeras".

Alec sonrió, sabía que sus cazadores de sombras no eran muy sutiles en cuanto a vigilar a Magnus cuando estaba en reuniones o en el Instituto o lo llamaban.

"¿Cuando te vas?" Preguntó.

"Por la mañana, Catarina me va a abrir un Portal al Instituto de Los Ángeles". Le informó, "Estaré bien".

"Será mejor que vuelvas". Le advirtió.

Y Alec no pudo evitarlo, "¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Mira lo que tengo esperándome".

Y Magnus se rió un poco, pero fue algo triste, con el corazón roto, rompió el corazón de Alec y reafirmó que esta era la elección correcta.

........................................................................................................................

Alec se alejó del Instituto de Los Ángeles sin entrar en el edificio, no lo esperaban y no quería que supieran que estaba allí porque querrían saber por qué estaba en Los Ángeles.

Lux estaba igual que siempre durante el día, la gente desmayada donde había caído y su padre paseando detrás de la barra con Maze y Linda apretujadas juntas murmurando, nunca había conocido personalmente a Linda, la terapeuta de su padre, pero la respetaba mucho por haber sobrevivido incluso un mes con su padre y su tía.

"¡Luci!" Alec sonrió y disfrutó la expresión de asombro en la cara de su padre y la sonrisa encantada de Maze.

"¡Alec!" Maze se lanzó hacia él y él la agarró, "Hace mucho que no te veo, hombrecito". Dijo con un puñetazo en su hombro mientras la ponía de pie nuevamente.

"Sí, he tenido algunos problemas". Le dijo "Lo explicare más tarde, ¿quién es tu amiga?"

"Esta es Linda". Maze sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa secreta que usualmente solo le daba a sus armas favoritas.

"Linda", Alec tomó la mano ofrecida, "Soy Alexander Lightwood, llámame Alec".

"Hola." Linda sonrió nerviosa, "¿Eres otro hermano o ...?"

"No, soy el hijo de Lucifer". Sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Linda asintió, "Entonces, el anticristo".

"No. Alec es un Nephilim, mitad Ángel, mitad humano". Lucifer finalmente habló "Qué es lo que trae por aquí, vamos, dímelo ..."

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, "Eso nunca ha funcionado conmigo, ¿recuerdas?"

Fue el turno de Lucifer de poner los ojos en blanco "Si las cosas están pasando en tu ciudad, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Necesito hacer un trato". Dijo.

El vaso en la mano de Lucifer cayó y se rompió en el suelo, "¿Qué?"

"Mira, tengo edad suficiente para hacer esto y ... necesito hacer cosas, ciertamente puedo encontrar a alguien más dispuesto a hacer un trato conmigo". Le informó a su padre "Voy a hacer este trato contigo o sin ti".

Lucifer miró a Alec un momento antes de asentir, "Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que deseas?"

"Deseo ir a Edom". Dijo y vio a Maze golpear la botella de Whiskey junto a ella.

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó Lucifer, curioso.

"Necesito gritarle a Asmodeus". Dijo simplemente.

"¿Qué ha hecho ahora?" Lucifer preguntó con un suspiro de resignación.

"Hirió a mi novio". Les dijo y luego se estremeció cuando la Demonio y el Diablo se animaron.

"Novio." Dijeron al unísono.

"Os dejaré interrogarme después de que le dé una bofetada a mi ... mi tío". Alec frunció el ceño de repente "Oye, pregunta hipotética, si salgo con un brujo cuyo padre es un ángel caído, ¿es eso incesto?"

Lucifer frunció el ceño "De la forma en que los Ángeles están relacionados, no. Mientras compartimos a Madre y Padre, no estamos relacionados entre nosotros de la misma manera en que los humanos definen la relación, cada uno de nosotros fue diseñado y creado de forma única para unos propósitos por nuestros padres. No es que realmente importe, ya que tanto tú como los brujos sois estériles. Los híbridos no pueden tener hijos, la mayoría de los que se llaman a sí mismos Nephilim están lo suficientemente alejados de la norma para ser fértiles".

"Increíble." Dijo casi sarcásticamente.

"Un brujo, ¿eh?" Maze le dio un codazo "¿Joven o mayor? Los mayores son los más divertidos". Se burló.

"Después."Insistió mientras se encogía de hombros y se preparaba para ir a Edom.

"¿Ahora?" Lucifer preguntó.

"Cuanto antes mejor." Se encogió de hombros mientras colocaba sus espadas en sus lugares y levantaba su arco y el carcaj en una mano.

"Muy bien, te enviaré a Edom, pero a cambio responderás con sinceridad a mis preguntas sobre tu novio". Lucifer declaró los términos de su trato, extendiendo su mano a Alec.

"De acuerdo." Dijo mientras metía su mano en la de su Padre, el mundo giró y cambió hasta que estuvo en un desierto, sin nada más que árboles muertos y demonios volando sobre su cabeza.

Alec se giró y vio lo que solo podía describirse como una choza y se dirigió a ella, adivinando que era la guarida de Asmodeus.

"¿Quién se atreve a entrar en mi casa?" Una voz gritó y Alec ... Alec había esperado que Asmodeus fuera más intimidante y aterrador.

Supuso que era su culpa, quizá era de Maze, que no estuviera asustado.

"¿Tú eres Asmodeus? ¿Padre de Magnus Bane?" Preguntó Alec, con voz fuerte e inquebrantable.

"¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Mi hijo envió a un sucio Nephilim a pelear sus batallas?" Asmodeus se burló de Alec.

"Nada de eso, estoy aquí para recoger lo que es suyo y seguiré mi camino". Prometió "Podemos hacer esto de manera fácil o difícil Asmodeus, realmente no me importa cuál sea".

"No tengo nada que pertenezca a Magnus Bane". Mintió.

"¡No me mientas!" Gritó y el poder invadió su voz, sobresaltando un poco a Alec.

Y le sorprendió aún más la forma en que Asmodeus se alejó de él, temeroso de repente y Alec, Alec se dio cuenta de que el poder que había heredado de su Padre, el que había dicho que era casi nulo y discutible en la Tierra, era mucho más activo aquí en Edom.

"No tiene que haber una pelea, Asmodeus". Dijo, forzando su voz a suavizarse, extendiendo una mano hacia el Ángel Caído, esperando.

Hubo una pausa y con un movimiento bastante familiar de sus manos había un río de magia azul familiar flotando sobre la mano de Alec.

"Toda, Asmodeus". Exigió y el Caído intentó hacerse aún más pequeño cuando el resto de la magia de Magnus se unió a la que flotaba libremente alrededor de la mano de Alec, cálida, familiar y de confianza.

Alec colocó la magia en el frasco especial que le había pedido a Catarina y la guardó en un bolsillo. Miró al acobardado Ángel Caído y se acercó a él, arrastrando ligeramente una espada sobre su abrigo, cortándolo, pero sin romper la piel mientras sostenía una mirada familiar.

"Dejemos algo muy claro en este momento, Magnus Bane me pertenece, si alguna vez descubro que lo has molestado, que te has atrevido a contactarlo sin permiso, volveré y no seré tan agradable ni indulgente. " Clavó su espada en el lado de Asmodeus, la herida se curaría, eventualmente, pero le dolería por el resto de su eternidad. "Puedes ser un Príncipe de Edom, Asmodeus, pero yo soy el heredero del Infierno y pasé la mayor parte de mis veranos aprendiendo a castigar a los que lo merecen, y chico, mereces ser castigado".

Asmodeus se alejó de Alec con miedo y Alec miró al asustado ex Ángel.

"No te acerques a mi familia, Asmodeus, si lo haces será lo último que harás. Considera que esta es tu única advertencia, no habrá ninguna otra". Le advirtió "Ahora, asiente si lo entiendes".

Asmodeus asintió frenéticamente y Alec giró sobre sus talones y dejó al Ángel Caído para regresar al lugar donde había aparecido para que Lucifer lo recogiera, su padre sabría cuando regresara al lugar.

........................................................................................................................

"¿Todo bien?" Maze preguntó mientras le daba un abrazo a Alec.

"Todavía no, pero va por el buen camino". Le sonrió, "¿Y quién es esta pequeña niña?" Le sonrió a la niña al lado de Maze y se agachó para mirarla a los ojos.

"Soy Trixie". Dijo y Alec frunció el ceño, mirando a Maze.

"Trixie es nombre de puta".

Trixie se rió, "Lucifer dijo lo mismo, me llama Beatrice".

"Ah, mucho mejor". Sonrió "Soy Alexander, pero mis amigos me llaman Alec y cualquiera que pueda hacer que Luci esté aterrado es mi amigo".

Trixie sonrió, "Me gusta él".

"A la mayoría de los niños les gusta". Alec se encogió de hombros.

Trixie tomó la mano de Alec firmemente en la suya, mientras eran conducidos fuera de Lux por Maze.

"¿Cómo conoces a Lucifer y Maze?" Preguntó Trixie mientras miraba a Alec.

"Es un secreto." Dijo, deteniéndose para agacharse de nuevo, "¿Puedes guardar un secreto?"

Trixie asintió con entusiasmo.

"Luci es mi padre". Susurró en el oído de la niña.

"¡Eso es genial!" Trixie sonrió.

"Sí." Alec se encontró sonriendo mientras tomaba de nuevo la mano de la niña y seguía a Mazikeen a un pequeño restaurante familiar, "Realmente lo es".

"Hey, Luci". Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre frente a una mujer rubia "Tú debes ser milagro". Alec le ofreció su mano.

"Chloe Decker". La mujer dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Alec, "¿Y tú?"

"Alec Lightwood, señorita Milagro". Le sonrió antes de mirar a su padre, "¿Debo esperar que se quede?"

Lucifer abrió y cerró la boca cuando Alec ayudó a Trixie a deslizar su silla.

"Lucifer sin palabras, estoy impresionado, detective Dan Espinoza". Un hombre le ofreció la mano.

Alec hizo una mueca, "¿Detective Douche?" Preguntó.

El hombre hizo una mueca que fue suficiente respuesta, "Entonces, ¿cómo conoces a Lucifer?"

Alec sonrió, "Soy su hijo".

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que sonara el teléfono de Alec. Miró la pantalla, "Disculpad, tengo que contestar".

Se alejó de la mesa antes de responder "Hey, Magnus".

"Alexander, ¿dónde estás?" Magnus sonaba asustado y aterrorizado.

"Estoy en Los Ángeles. ¿Dónde más estaría?" Preguntó, ignorando las miradas confundidas que su padre seguía lanzándole.

"No lo sé, pero el hermano de Clary atacó el Instituto de Los Ángeles y tú no estás ahí". Magnus le informó.

"¿¡Qué!?" Gritó, corrió de regreso a la mesa, tomó su bolsa de debajo de la silla de Lucifer, "¿Qué pasó?" Exigió mientras buscaba sus llaves en el abrigo de Lucifer, "¿Alguien resultó herido?"

"No hay muertes todavía y Cat y Madzie están usando su magia en las peores lesiones. ¡Y Clary está aquí, pero tú no y hasta donde el Instituto sabe ni siquiera estabas aquí!" Magnus gritó mientras Alec subía al coche de Lucifer, el hombre subió al asiento del pasajero y los otros subieron a sus propios coches.

"Tengo bluetooth para coche, se supone que no debes hablar y conducir". Lucifer dijo suavemente extendiendo su mano hacia el teléfono de Alec.

"Magnus, estoy en camino, te lo explicaré cuando llegue, ¿puedes esperar?"

"Voy a tener que hacerlo". Gruñó "Pero vas a dormir en el sofá durante al menos un mes".

"Entiendo." Vaciló, mirando a su padre "Te amo".

"Yo también te amo, Alexander". Dijo y luego colgó.

"¿El novio?" Lucifer preguntó mientras se alejaban del restaurante.

"Él es ... Magnus es más que eso". Admitió.

"Ciertamente espero que sí, si estás dispuesto a enfrentar a un Ángel Caído por él". Lucifer miró a Alec.

"Haría cualquier cosa por él, Lucifer". Miró a su padre, "Incluso gobernar el infierno si quieres que lo haga".

Lucifer asintió, "Bueno, debe ser impresionante para convencerte de que salgas de tu armario".

"Ugh". Alec suspiró.

"Me conoces, nada está fuera de los límites". Lucifer sonrió.

"Lo sé, pero Magnus todavía no tiene ni idea". Alec igualó la sonrisa de Lucifer cuando se deslizaron en un lugar de aparcamiento y pisó los frenos, aparcó en un instante y saltó del coche casi antes de que se detuviera.

"Alexander." Magnus corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, "Me alegro de que estés bien".

Magnus le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, "Eso es por mentirme".

Alec hizo una mueca de dolor, "No mentí".

"¡Tu padre no te ha visto en absoluto, Alexander!" Gritó Magnus.

"Robert no es mi padre, lo explicaré más tarde, pero ¿qué ha pasado?"

"¿Quiénes son?" Luke Garroway preguntó mientras miraba al grupo detrás de Alec.

"Ah, ellos están conmigo". Lucifer dio un paso adelante antes de que Alec pudiera detenerlo y tomó la mano de Luke. "Estos son la detective Decker y el detective Douche".

"Espinoza". Alec intervino lanzándole una mirada furiosa a Lucifer.

"Sí, supongo, ellos saben sobre el Mundo Oscuro". Lucifer sonrió triunfante.

"El mundo de las sombras". Alec le corrigió.

"¿Qué?" Lucifer sonó ofendido, "¿Cuándo lo cambiaron?"

Alec ya estaba teniendo dolor de cabeza, se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaba Milagro diariamente.

"Muchas aspirinas". Milagro le susurró a Alec.

Alec se dio la vuelta interrogándola.

"Tienes el mismo aspecto que tengo a veces cuando tengo que tratar con Lucifer". Ella le sonrió.

"¿Y tú?" Preguntó Luke.

"¡Luke!" Catarina gritó, "¡Aléjate de él!" Y les lanzó una bola de magia.

Ellos se agacharon.

"¿Por que ha sido eso?" Lucifer gritó, insultado.

"Es el diablo". Dijo "Y ella es un demonio". Dijo señalando a Maze.

Lucifer parecía impresionado y encantado, "Puede ver a través del glamour angelical".

"Perfecto." Alec suspiró, juntó las manos y levantó los ojos hacia el cielo en lugar de cerrarlos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Lucifer preguntó "No, no, vamos, arruinará la fiesta, Alexander". Lucifer en realidad se quejó.

"Cállate y alégrate de que le estoy rezando a Mennie y no a Cheal". Dijo sin apartar los ojos del cielo.

"Ugh, ambos son unos aguafiestas". Lucifer murmuró mientras se oía el sonido de las alas.

"Alexander." Amenadiel le sonrió a Alec, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estos son Catarina y Luke, ¿podrías ser un buen ángel y explicarles que Luci no es malo mientras nosotros vamos a ayudar?" Alec le sonrió a uno de sus ángeles favoritos.

"Por ti, pequeña pluma, tal vez." Amenadiel dijo "¿Qué obtengo?"

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, "Tienes la oportunidad de conocer a una dama muy encantadora que tiene magia".

Los ojos de Amenadiel se iluminaron, siempre se había sentido fascinado con los brujos, pero los brujos tendían a ser cautelosos con los ángeles y los nephilim y los ángeles no podían engañar a los brujos para que creyeran que eran mundanos.

"Si me sigues". Amenadiel dijo y le ofreció un brazo a Catarina.

"Ahora que está fuera del camino ..." Lucifer comenzó a avanzar.

"¡Oh no!" Alec agarró el traje del hombre y lo retiró. "Vas a quedarte aquí con Beatrice".

"Qué ... pero eso es aburrido". Lucifer se quejó.

"Siéntate, quédate aquí, buen diablo". Alec no pudo evitarlo e ignoró el sonido ahogado de Magnus y la risa de los demás "Ahora, señorita Beatrice, estás a cargo de él, no lo dejes vagar".

Alec miró a la pequeña niña mientras lo saludaba y luego curvaba sus brazos y piernas fuertemente alrededor de las piernas de Lucifer, para horror del hombre.

"Buena niña." Alec le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y siguió a los demás hacia el edificio.

Era malo, habían tenido la suerte de que Jonathan no se había recuperado por completo y Clary había podido escapar y advertir al menos a algunos de los Nephilim.

"¡Alec!" Una pequeña voz gritó.

"¡Max!" Alec respondió y abrazó al niño y le dio la bienvenida a Madzie cuando ella también se acercó.

"Alec, ¿dónde estabas?" Jace preguntó "Ni siquiera pude contactarte a través de nuestro vínculo".

Alec aceptó el abrazo, "Más tarde". Dijo.

"Alec". Su madre y su ex esposo le fruncieron el ceño, "¿Dónde has estado?"

"Tenía que ver a alguien". Dijo, vagamente.

"¿Quién? ¿Quién era tan importante que eras inalcanzable?" Maryse le gritó.

Alec entrecerró los ojos y le dijo fríamente "No me grites así, Maryse".

Hubo una pausa y Alec vio que los ojos de su madre se abrían en shock.

"Soy tu madre ..." comenzó.

Y, de repente, Alec terminó con ella y muchos de los cazadores de sombras que lo miraban como si fuera un fenómeno, se burlaban de él, le despreciaban y murmuraban a sus espaldas. Sin duda, estaba cansado de que Lorenzo Rey se les acercara también.

"Tú eres la mortal que me dio a luz". Dijo, con una voz fría como el hielo y llena con el poder que había desbloqueado en Edom para poner el miedo al Infierno Real en Asmodeus, "Y ya he terminado contigo, con la Clave, con los Brujos necios y arrogantes , "Los ojos de Alec se encontraron con los de Rey y no sabía que sus ojos ardían con los Fuegos del Infierno, como a veces lo hacían los de su padre," Y con los estúpidos Nephilim ".

"Alexander." Una fuerte voz hizo eco en la repentina quietud.

El Diablo se acercó, con Milagro por un lado y Ángel por el otro y apoyó la mano en el hombro de Alec, "Déjalo, no hay necesidad de castigar a estas personas ahora, recibirán su castigo completo cuando llegue su fin. Déjalo. "

Los ardientes ojos de Alec se encontraron con los propios orbes ardientes de Lucifer e hizo lo que le dijeron.

"Así es, solo deja que se hunda en la Tierra, ella se encargará de todo, relájate, eso es". Lucifer murmuró mientras jalaba a Alec a sus brazos, pasando sus dedos por su pelo.

Alec resopló, "No he tenido problemas con los poderes en años" Se alejó "¿Qué pasó?"

Lucifer suspiró "No debería haberte dejado ir a Edom, has despertado, bueno, por falta de un término mejor, has despertado la herencia que recibiste de mí".

Hubo fuertes jadeos y Alec miró a tiempo para ver que Rey y Robert se orinaban, pero sus ojos se posaron en Magnus.

Hubo una pausa antes de "No te ha importado quien es mi padre, no me importa quien es el tuyo". Dijo suavemente acercándose a Alec, quien salió de los brazos de Lucifer dirigiéndose hacia Magnus.

"Hablando de padres". Alec se retiró y sacó el frasco con la magia de Magnus, que estaba brillando suavemente y goteando brillo de todas las cosas.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto Magnus mientras tomaba el frasco ofrecido.

"Lo que necesitaba hacer". Explicó decidiendo ignorar a todos menos a Magnus "Es ... es tu magia. Fui a Edom para que te la devolviera".

"¡¿Tú qué?!" Gritó Magnus, secundado por Jace e Izzy.

"Estabas siendo miserable y no podía soportarlo, Magnus, no cuando podía hacer algo al respecto". Dijo, queriendo que Magnus lo entendiera.

"Alexander." Susurró.

"Yo ... quizá también le dije que no te hablara si quería vivir". Dijo tímidamente.

"Alexander." Dijo exasperado.

"Lo siento, creo que empecé a 'Despertar' o lo que sea en ese momento, me sentí muy posesivo y protector y no quería que él tuviera la oportunidad de herirte de nuevo". Explicó.

"Está bien, creo que esto es todo lo que se puede hacer aquí". Milagro dijo.

"Cierto." Varias otras voces hicieron eco, Magnus metió la mano en el frasco y su magia se hundió en él al instante, Alec estabilizó a Magnus cuando se tambaleó ante la rapidez con la que había vuelto su magia.

"¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó Magnus, ofreciéndole el brazo a Alec.

"No". Amenadiel agarró sus dos brazos. "Os voy a llevar a Lux, Alexander tiene entrenamiento para su nueva habilidad y tú, señor Brujo, tienes algunas preguntas que responder sobre tus intenciones con mi sobrino".

Y desaparecieron, dejando que los otros siguieran a los Detectives y Lucifer. Madzie, Max y Catarina decidieron seguirles.

Pasaría un tiempo antes de que regresaran a Nueva York, pero cuando lo hicieran, estarían listos para Jonathan y cualquier cosa que les estuviera esperando.

Magnus había recuperado su magia y Alec todavía le tenía, incluso si su padre asustaba un poco al Brujo, pero los dos se habían unido con las bebidas, Maze e Izzy se habían unido con las armas y los combates, Linda se había aferrado a Jace e incluso había logrado comenzar una conversación, Amenadiel había dejado que Madzie se subiera a sus hombros y ella se había quedado dormida allí mientras el Ángel hablaba con Catarina. Clary y Simon encontraron algo en común con Chloe y Dan y jugaron con Max y Trixie y finalmente Alec se relajó.

Su familia finalmente era una y estaba contento, serían lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar a Jonathan, la Clave y cualquier cosa que les lanzaran, se aseguraría de eso, no iba a perder esto, no iba a ir perder a su familia, por nada.


End file.
